


Ear Pain

by Snakeysnake6



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Can be seen as romantic or platonic, Ear Pain, First work - Freeform, Licking, Soft remus sanders, sympathetic everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeysnake6/pseuds/Snakeysnake6
Summary: Janus experiences an annoyingly and painful pain in the ear.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 45





	Ear Pain

**Author's Note:**

> First work don’t judge ;-;  
> — though, if you have tips... I guess... comment them? (Doesn’t scare me at all) 
> 
> This is basically me writing about something I experienced while writing this. I had to do something- 
> 
> Luckily it’s over for now.
> 
> (If there are any warnings I missed, don’t be afraid to tell me)

**For hours** Janus has been tossing and turning, trying to find a position with his head that doesn’t hurt. The whole night he didn’t get one second of sleep. This all because of the pain in his ear that began to worsen as the hours pass by. 

Giving up on trying, knowing he won’t be able to sleep for the rest of the night, he opens his eyes and picks up the phone on the bedside table. Janus sighs, it’s only 4:30 in the morning. He closes his eyes and has a small argument in his head if he should try to sleep again or give up. He knows he won’t be able to sleep if he can’t concentrate on anything else but the pain. He groans. 

Janus slowly gets up and holds in his breath as he feels a shot of pain going from his ear to his head and neck. Breathing out once the pain slowly fades away.  
He stands up gradually and grabs a book that had been lying on his desk. Not caring to change out of his pyjamas today, he opens the door carefully as to not wake any of the others and quietly walking down the stairs. 

Once he is downstairs, he decides to go to the kitchen to take an aspirin, hoping that it would lessen the pain. He opens a cabinet and grabs a glass, filling it with water out of the sink. He searches for the packages with aspirins and takes one out when he finds it. Putting it in his mouth and swallowing it down with water. Janus grimaces at the feeling and refills his glass before going to the living room. 

He sits down on the couch against the arm and sets his glass down on the coffee table. Janus opens his book at the part he last read, hissing as another shot of pain goes through his ear. He quietly curses under his breath and starts reading in the hope that it will take his mind off from it. 

**Three hours went by** when Janus hears a door open upstairs followed by the sound of someone walking down the stairs. He takes a deep breath and looks up from his book to see who it is. The hoodie clad side walks into the living room and stops when he spots Deceit. He studies Janus for a bit before saying anything. Janus raises an eyebrow.

“...You look like crap,” Virgil says, still studying him.

“Good morning to you too,” Janus sighs and looks back at the page he was reading. His eye twitching because for some reason talking starts to hurt his ear too. Wonderful.

Virgil takes notice of the twitch. “Are you okay?” he asks concerned.

Janus hums. “I’m fine,” he says, as he turns a page from his book.

“If you say so,” Virgil says, not fully convinced with the answer he received but doesn’t comment on it. “Have you had breakfast yet?” He asks instead.

Janus shakes his head, trying not to show any sign of how that also hurts to do. Virgil mumbles something about making breakfast and goes to the kitchen, leaving him alone. Not entirely catching what he said, Janus puts his hand against his ear feeling how sensitive it is. 

“This is going to be a great day,” he says to himself unenthusiastically. He moves his hand away from the sensitive skin around his ear. 

A few minutes later Virgil comes back with two plates of crêpes with fruit beside it. He sits next to him and gives one plate to Janus who frowns at him. 

“Impressive, I wouldn't have thought you could make something like this without burning the house down,” he says. Picking up a strawberry before eating it.

Virgil glares at him. “You better watch your mouth.”

”Or what?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Virgil looks away, grumbling under his breath and takes a bite of his food. Janus looks at him with a small smile and pats him on the arm gently. 

”Thank you, V,” he says softly, and they both eat their breakfast in comfortable silence.

**After breakfast,** Virgil sits against Janus’ legs scrolling on his phone. Occasionally he would show a picture or video he came across to Janus. Virgil was in the middle of showing one of these pictures when suddenly a loud bang is heard from upstairs. Both their heads snap up to where the loud sound came from. Janus hisses loudly and closes his eyes tight, the movement making his ear and head hurt badly. Before Virgil can say anything Remus runs downstairs and announces himself loudly. 

”Anus! Virgin! You would never believe what kind of juicy dream I just had!” Remus says loudly, not noticing that Janus puts his hands over his ears tightly with a pained face. Luckily, Virgil does and quickly talks before Remus can resume his story. 

“Why don’t you grab some crêpes from the kitchen before you tell us all about it,” Virgil says and Remus bounces excitedly to the kitchen. 

He turns to Janus and puts his hands on his, slowly taking them down from his ears. He waits for Janus to open his eyes. 

“A headache?” Virgil asks as his eyes open. Janus points to his ear and Virgil nods in understanding. He puts his fingers to the spot below his ear on his jaw and feels around. Janus’ eyebrow twitching as he does so but not complaining about how it hurts.

“Swollen up,” Virgil tells him and runs his hands through Janus’ hair.“Did you take something for the pain?”

Janus nods. “Didn’t lessen, though.”

“How’s the rest?” He asks.

“It feels kind of like I’m getting the cold,” Janus answers. Virgil gets up and walks towards the kitchen.

“I’m gonna tell Ree to keep it down and come back with some things to help you,” he says while walking away. 

Janus sighs and closes his eyes for a few minutes before he hears someone walking in the room again. 

“Some blankets for the sick little snakey,” Remus says and wraps him up in a soft and warm blanket. He nudges Janus to move, so he could sit behind him and allows him to use him as a pillow. As he sat down Janus looks at him wondering how he went from being super loud to soft and caring. 

Remus shrugs, “As much as I love the idea of V cutting my head off, I rather care for you when you need us.” 

Janus laughs and shakes his head, ”I cannot believe you just said that. Thank you, ” and he leans back against him while Remus wraps his arms around his middle.

The emo comes back with a cup of tea in one hand and in the other a water bottle. He sets them both on the coffee table. Out of his hoodie pocket, he gets a small bottle of nasal spray and a package of aspirin and sets these down as well.

“For later. It could help,” he says. 

He sits down next to Janus, grabs the cup of tea and gives it to him. Deceit wriggles his arms out of the blanket he is wrapped in, Remus dropping his arms from around him, and takes the tea from Virgil. He takes a small sip from it.

“Next time don’t lie about your health,” Virgil says glaring at him. 

”I'm sorry, I won't do it again,” Janus apologises to him though Virgil goes from glaring at him to raising one eyebrow, not quite believing him. Janus grabs his hand. 

”I promise.” 

Virgil sighs and squeezes his hand, ”Don't want Remus to make your eardrums bleed out.” 

In response to that, said side wiggles his eyebrows and licks Janus’ ear from behind. Janus moves away fast and grimaces, wiping the spot with his sleeve. Virgil reaching out so the cup of tea wouldn't spill over. Deceit looks at the smug side.

”Don't. Ever. Do that again.”

Remus smirks and hums. ”Sure.” He touches the tip of Janus’ nose with his tongue and wraps his arms around a now whining Janus. 

Virgil rolls his eyes, “I’m not taking care of you if you get sick from doing that,” he mumbles and gives the cup back to Janus who gladly takes it from him.

”Thank you,” Janus smiles at them and finishes his tea while Remus talks about his dream in a quiet voice to not hurt his ear. Virgil chiming in during his story from time to time. Relaxing against Remus’ chest after he set the cup on the coffee table. He closes his eyes, concentrating on the steady heartbeat of Remus and finally drifts off to sleep with the other two at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on my baby Tumblr: @bblue-moon


End file.
